Uncommitted
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Himchan selalu menggoda Yongguk, menyukainya atau ini hanya permainan hati Himchan.. dia banyak memainkan hati, hatinya.. dan orang lain.. BangHim hereeeee.. Yongguk x Himchan. Rnr juseyooo..


Author : Han NN

Tittle : Uncommitted

Cast : Bang Yongguk / Kim himchan

Genre : Romance, School life, dll

Lenght : Oneshoot *tembak daehyun*

.

A/N : Himchan dan Yongguk saling memiliki, tapi Himcahn mutlak punya saya..

.

Warning : TYPO YESSS,, BOY X BOY .. SHONEN AI kalau ga suka YAOI JANGAN BACAAAA..

.

Just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR APPAA, BANG YONGGUK. Semoga umma makin lope lope sama dirimu bang. Plis pake banget jagain zelo. Plis juga jauhkan zelo dari kemesuman daehyun. #eh

;

Summary : Himchan selalu menggoda Yongguk, menyukainya atau ini hanya permainan hati Himchan.. dia banyak memainkan hati, hatinya.. dan orang lain..

.

.

HAPPY READING..

:

:

"perhatikan bukunya. Jangan wajah ku" ucap Yongguk dengan nada kesalnya.

Himchan. Pemuda itu mengulum senyuman. Memang inilah alasan dia meminta Yongguk mengajarinya matematika. Sungguh, Himchan sudah sangat mengerti tentang pembahasan ini, namun melihat wajah serius Yongguk yang sedang mengajarinya membuat Himchan tak bisa berhenti meminta pemuda itu mengajarinya.

"aku memperhatikan kok" bela Himchan

Yongguk berdecak kesal. menutup dengan kesal buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"kau tidak memperhatikannya, Kim Himchan. Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang" ujar Yongguk sambil menyambar tasnya dan berlalu pergi.

"e-eh, Bang, Hey.." Himchan menjerit memanggil Yongguk yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu besar perpustakaan.

Menghela nafas panjang.

"apa salahnya memandang wajah mu? jika wajah mu memang lebih menarik dari buku berisikan rumus itu" gumamnya sambil merapikan buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

:

:

:

Yongguk mengernyitkan alisnya saat secarik kertas berada dalam daerah mejanya. Mendelik sesaat pada sosok disampingnya yang tersenyum.

'_**hey, Bang.. kau terlihat tampan hari ini'**_

Mendengus kesal, mengambil penanya untuk membalas pesan itu.

'**aku terlihat tampan setiap hari'**

Dia mendorong kertas itu sampai pada meja bagian Himchan. Mendengar kikikan kecil saat Himchan membaca pesannya.

'**memang, Yongguk-ku memang selalu tampan setiap hari'**

Melihat lengan itu mengulurkan kertas pada mejanya dan membacanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

'**lihat ke arah depan Kim Himchan. Kau harus memperhatikan sosaengnim'**

Dengan cepat kertas itu kembali.

'**lebih menyenangkan seperti ini dengan mu. aku tahu, kau tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Jadi, aku menemani mu untuk tidak mengerti akan penjelasan sosaengnim'**

Yongguk tersenyum, mengelus kertas itu dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Himchan yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

Itulah Himchan, yang tidak bisa diam. Yang selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa, yang selalu menggodanya, yang selalu mengertinya.

'**gomawo ****'**

Yongguk bisa lihat senyuman diwajah manis itu saat ia mengulurkan kertas itu.

Dan Yongguk benar-benar tertawa melihat balasan dari Himchan.

'**sama-sama sayang~ :*'**

:

:

:

"Yongguk, buka mulut mu"

Teriak Himchan dengan bersemangat, Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat lengan Himchan yang terulur didepannya dengan potongan cake dalam jemarinya.

"mwo?"

Tanya Yongguk dengan malas. Himchan berdecak tidak sabar.

"just open your mouth, Bang" suruh Himchan dengan nada tidak sabar.

Perlahan, membuka mulutnya, dan Himchan segera mendekatkan jemarinya hingga mencapai mulut Yongguk. Dan Yongguk baru sadar, jika Himchan tengah menyuapinya.

"enak?" tanya Himchan dengan antusias.

Yongguk mengangguk. Mengunyak cake lembut didalam mulutnya.

Dia tidak sadar jika teman-teman dikelasnya kini sedang memakan cake yang sama dengan yang Himchan berikan padanya.

"memangnya ad apa?" tanya Yongguk sambil menggerakkan kepalanya pada kerumunan teman-temannya.

"hari ini Daehyun ulang tahun, jadi dia membagi-bagikan kue ulang tahun. Dan, kau hanya sibuk dengan buku ini. jadi daripada kau tidak mendapat bagian aku membawakannya untuk mu" jelas Himchan.

"kau menyuapi, bukan membawa" koreksi Yongguk.

Himchan tertawa, mencubit pipi Yongguk.

"karena aku tahu, Yongguk-ku yang tampan ini tidak akan makan sebelum buku dalam genggaman tangannya di buang" ujar Himchan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk dan kembali ke kerumunan teman-temannya.

Yongguk-ku? entah ini hanya bualan Himchan semata atau benar-benar dari hati mengatakan hal itu. Yongguk hanya tidak ingin mempercayai segala ucapan Himchan mentah-mentah. Himchan terlalu banyak memainkan hati.

Hatinya..

Juga hati orang lain..

:

:

:

"jadi sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?" tanya Zelo pada sosok Himchan yang tengah membaca buku.

"we're friend" jawab Himchan masih dengan pandangan tertuju pada bukunya.

"teman? Yang kau bilang teman itu seperti ini?" tanya Zelo sambil mengulurkan ponselnya pada wajah Himchan.

Melirik sesaat, sebelum tersenyum.

"itu tidak sengaja" jawab Himchan dengan nada tenangnya.

Zelo menghembuskan nafas panjang. mengamati layar ponselnya, dimana Himchan tengah mencium pipi pemuda bernama Bang Yongguk.

"tidak sengaja bagaimana?" cecar Zelo merasa tidak puas.

"bukan masalah mu Junhong. Urusi saja kekasih mu" jawab Himchan sambil membalik halaman bukunya dengan tenang.

Zelo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran sang sepupu. Zelo selalu melihat Himchan menggoda sosok pemuda berwajah tegas itu, namun.. tidak ada hubungan yang mengikat keduanya. Himchan yang terlalu gengsi dan Yongguk yang terlalu menganggap segalanya serius.

Mereka saling menyukai namun tidak ingin terikat, terutama Himchan. Pemuda manis ini tidak suka terikat. Menurutnya hubungan seharusnya berjalan mengalir tanpa ikatan yang mengikatnya. Namun berbeda dengan Yongguk. Yongguk tidak ingin terikat karena dia takut untuk merasakan rasa sakit.

"kalian berdua memang bodoh. Ku pastikan kalian tidak akan bersama" yakin Zelo

"kita lihat saja" gumam Himchan lirih.

:

:

:

"aku heran, kenapa kalian tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja? atau jangan-jangan kalian memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat Himchan yang turun dari sepeda motor Yongguk.

Himchan merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"we're just fiend" ucapnya sambil menggamit lengan Yongguk yang masih duduk diatas jok sepeda motornya.

Daehyun bisa lihat hembusan nafas panjang dari Yongguk. Dia hanya diam, saat jemari Himchan menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yongguk-ku harus selalu tampil tampan" gumam Himchan sambil mengusap lembut pipi Yongguk dengan gemas.

"mana yang lain?" tanya Yongguk pada Daehyun yang kini tengah menggoda kekasihnya.

"sedang dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka sampai" jawab Daehyun.

"mengapa kau membawa Zelo-ku?" tanya Himchan sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah sepeda motor Daehyun dan menarik Zelo ke arahnya.

"ayolah hyung, dia yang meminta" jawab Daehyun sambil menarik lengan Zelo yang satunya.

"bohong. kau pasti yang memaksanya untuk ikut kan? Zelo sayang, kau seharusnya pulang. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mu atau pergi berbelanja dengan ibu mu. jangan ikut dengan dia" tutur Himchan sambil menarik Zelo semakin jauh dari jangkauan Daehyun.

Zelo hanya bisa diam, melihat sepupu serta kekasihnya menarik-narik tubuhnya.

"hyung.. aku yang memintanya kok" akhirnya Zelo bersuara saat dilihatnya Himchan sudah menarik rambut Daehyun dengan kasar.

"aa baiklah" Himchan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Zelo, mendapat tatapan kemenangan dari Daehyun dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Yongguk hanya terdiam saat Himchan berdiri disampingnya dan menggamit lengannya.

Zelo-ku? masih terngiang jelas perkataan Himchan.

Mengapa begitu mudah bagi mu mencap seseorang sebagai milik mu?

Fikir Yongguk sambil menatap wajah himcahn yang kini tengah menutup matanya. Dia cantik. Himchan sangat cantik. Yongguk tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandangannya.

Andai saja Himchan seperti pemuda manis pada umumnya. Yang tidak suka memainkan hati. Bisa dipastikan saat ini pemuda manis ini sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya.

.

Menggeleng kuat,

.

tidak. Himchan berbeda.

:

:

:

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman kota. Mereka memang sedang dalam menyelidiki tentang kepunahan tumbuhan hijau akhir-akhir ini. Himchan turun dari sepeda motor yang dikendarai Yongguk dan berlari menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

Himchan yang hyperaktife pun mulai berulah. Yongguk hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang saat lengan Himchan menggamit tangan lain selain tangannya. melihat Himchan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Melihat Himchan mengeluarkan aegyonya untuk menggoda orang lain selain untuk menggoda dirinya.

Dan saat seperti inilah Yongguk berfikir untuk membuang segala perlakuan manis Himchan padanya. dia harus sadar, jika Himchan melakukan itu semua bukan karena dia menyukainya, tapi hanya untuk menggodanya. Seperti himcahn menggoda teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bbang, aku mau es krim" rajuk Himchan sambil menarik-narik kemeja Yongguk.

Mendengus pelan., menyentakkan dengan kasar lengan Himchan.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu, lalu untuk apa aku membelikannya untuk mu?" jawab Yongguk dengan nada tajam.

Himchan menatap mata Yongguk, melihat dengan jelas kilatan marah pada irisnya. Himchan sudah sering mendapat perlakuan semacam ini dari Yongguk. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa dia merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya. Kata-kata Yongguk bagaikan sindiran yang telak untuknya. Melepas perlahan genggaman jemarinya pada kemeja Yongguk.

"maafkan aku" gumam Himchan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Yongguk.

Yongguk menatap punggung Himchan yang menjauh. Menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan perlakuannya kini. Namun dia mencoba masa bodoh.

Dia lelah dengan segala pengharapan palsu dari Himchan..

:

:

:

Himchan menjaga jarak darinya hari ini, dia menghindar setiap kali Yongguk mencoba mendekatinya. Bahkan saat mereka berpindah tempat untuk melakukan penelitian, biasanya Himchan akan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yongguk saat mereka menaiki sepeda motor. Namun kali ini tidak, bahkan Himchan meminta salah satu temannya untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Tapi dikarenakan cuaca yang sepertinya akan hujan menjadikan rencana itu tidak terlaksana.

Yongguk melajukan sepeda motornya dengan perlahan. awan di atas mereka sudah tak bersahabat. Angin yang berhembus dengan jahat membuat aura dingin yang kentara. Setetes air hujan mengenai wajah Yongguk.

"hyung, lebih baik kita berteduh terlebih dahulu" teriak Daehyun dari sepeda motornya yang melaju disamping sepeda motor Yongguk.

Yongguk mengangguk, melajukan sepeda motornya dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"baju mu basah?" tanya Yongguk saat keduanya berhenti disebuah tempat rest untuk para pengemudi.

Himchan mengangguk lirih. dia memegangi tubuhnya yang kini sudah basah.

"tapi bagian depan tidak terlalu basah" ucap Himchan pelan.

Yongguk menarik jemari Himchan, mengatupkannya bersama tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas pada jemari Himchan yang dingin. Himchan hanya bisa diam, memandangi perlakuan Yongguk padanya.

"lebih baik?" tanya Yongguk.

Himchan mengerti akan nada khawatir dari suara Yongguk. Himchan mengangguk kecil. Merasakan tubuhnya ditarik Yongguk menuju salah satu tempat duduk disana.

"tunggu disini, aku ingin membeli minuman terlebih dahulu" ucap Yongguk dan segera berlalu pergi menghampiri mesin minuman.

Himchan mengamati rintik hujan yang berada tak jauh didepannya, matanya tak sengaja menatap Daehyun yang kini tengah memeluk Zelo diseberang sana. Hubungan. Mereka terikat sebuah hubungan. Namun tidak untuknya dan Yongguk. Dia ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan tersebut. Namun. Dia belum bisa. Dia tidak bisa.

Menyadari jika Yongguk kini sudah duduk disampingnya, mengulurkan sekaleng minuman hangat.

"mungkin bisa membuat mu sedikit merasa hangat" jelas Yongguk.

"gomawa" lirih Himchan sambil mengambil minuman itu.

"aku minta maaf" ucap Yongguk. Matanya tidak menatap Himchan. Tatapannya jauh menatap lurus kedepannya. Mungkin menghindari mata Himchan.

"aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu seperti itu. hanya saja, tadi mood ku sedang tidak bagus" tutur Yongguk sambil mengeratkan jemarinya pada kaleng minuman.

"gwenchana, aku bisa mengerti" jawab Himchan sambil mengelus pundak Yongguk.

Yongguk menoleh dan menatap mata itu. sesaat Himchan seolah terhipnotis, dia hanya diam saat perlahan lengan Yongguk melingkar dipinggangnya, dan dengan jemarinya menarik lembut punggung Himchan untuk berada dalam dekapannya.

"maafkan aku" bisik Yongguk. Bisikan itu menghantarkan rasa panas yang tak kuasa untuk Himchan cegah. Dia tidak menyadari jika lengannya bergerak dan membalas pelukan Yongguk.

Ini terlalu indah untuk dicegah..

:

:

:

"kau masih merasa dingin?" tanya Yongguk sambil menyampirkan jaketnya pada pundak Himchan.

"sedikit. Tangan ku masih beku" jawab himcahn dengan nada riang seperti biasanya.

Yongguk tersenyum menyadari jika Himchan sudah tidak mencoba untuk menjauhinya kembali.

Yongguk menaiki sepeda motornya, menunggu Himchan untuk naik dibelakangnya.

"mm.. Himchan" panggil Yongguk sambil memegang erat helmnya.

"ya" Himchan memajukan wajahnya untuk mendengar kelanjutan suara Yongguk saat dia sudah sempurna duduk dibelakang Yongguk.

"j-jika kau masih merasa dingin..

.

..masukan saja tangan mu ke dalam baju ku"

Himchan membeku sesaat, bisa dipastikan wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini, menundukkan kepalanya untuk meredam rasa malu. dia menarik jaket yang tersampir dipundaknya lebih mengerat.

"a-apa maksud mu?" tanya Himchan dengan gugup.

"tidak" jawab Yongguk cepat dan segera men-started motornya.

Yongguk merasakan pipinya memanas. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai fikiran seperti itu? Yongguk memakai helmnya dan melajukan motornya.

:

:

:

"Bbang.."

Yongguk merasakan bisikan pada telinganya. Mencoba menoleh namun terhalang oleh helmnya. Dia meminggirkan sepeda motornya dan berhenti. Melepas helmnya dan melihat ke arah belakang dengan cepat.

"ada apa?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengelus pundak Himchan.

Himchan mengangkat tangannya.

"beku" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan jemarinya yang memutih.

"astaga" Yongguk menggenggam dengan cepat jemari Himchan. Menaruhnya dipipi.

"sudah kubilang.. m-masukan saja tangan mu kedalam baju ku" ucap Yongguk sambil menahan kegugupan.

Himchan menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya merasa tidak tega. Yongguk hanya memakai kaus tipis, sedangkan jaketnya sendiri sudah tersampir dipundaknya. Namun Yongguk tahu, Himchan tidak tahan pada udara dingin.

"tapi, kau juga pasti kedinginan"

"jangan pedulikan aku, yang penting kau tidak merasa dingin kembali" jelas Yongguk.

Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah depan. Memakai helmnya, memiringkan wajahnya.

"cepat masukan tangan mu" ujarnya.

"t-tapi.."

Yongguk segera mengambil tangan Himchan dan memasukannya kedalam bajunya. Marasakan rasa dingin kulit Himchan yang mengenai kulitnya yang masih tertutupi kaus dalamnya. Namun, dengan cepat dia menyampirkan kaus dalam yang dipakainya hingga jemari Himchan kini nyata mengenai kulit Yongguk. Rasa dingin jemari Himchan langsung telak membuatnya merinding. Namun dia tahan, demi Himchan..

Himchan bisa rasakan rasa hangat kulit Yongguk. Pipinya benar-benar memanas saat ini. menundukkan kepalanya hingga bersandar pada punggung Yongguk. Dia bisa raba dengan jelas abs Yongguk yang nyata pada jemarinya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Himchan perlahan menggerakan jemarinya dan mengelus perut Yongguk.

Membuat Yongguk sekuat tenaga menahan diri. Yongguk menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kim Himchan..

:

:

"terimakasih"

Ucap Himchan sambil mengembalikan jaket Yongguk. Yongguk tersenyum, mengacak rambut Himchan dengan lembut.

Himchan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup sekilas pipi Yongguk. Dan membuat Yongguk membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun langkahnya tertahan saat jemari itu mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"aku menyukai mu"

Himchan terdiam, dia tidak berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"aku menyukai mu, kim Himchan"

"Bbang.." lirihnya sambil mencoba melepaskan jemari tangan Yongguk pada tangannya.

"aku tahu, aku mengenal mu, Hime.. aku tidak memaksanya" ujar Yongguk sambil perlahan menarik pergelangan Himchan untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"aku menyukai mu, dan tidak memaksamu untuk menyukai ku.. aku sadar jika kau tidak suka terikat, aku.."

"aku juga menyukai mu"

Yongguk bisa saja pingsan saat ini, menyadari jika tubuh Himchan terasa bergetar dalam genggaman tangannya. Yongguk melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Himchan. Memeluknya erat.

"tapi, aku tidak ingin ada ikatan" lanjut Himchan sambil perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Yongguk yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Yongguk mengangguk, menempelkan dahinya pada leher Himchan.

"aku mengerti. Mari kita jalani hubungan ini tanpa ikatan" bisik Yongguk..

Himchan tersenyum, menolehkan kepalanya dan merasakan bibir Yongguk mencium lembut dahinya..

;

;

"they don't know we.. never ever know.. just me and you.."

;

;

Prolog~

.

"waahhh.. kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Yongguk yang melingkarkan lengannya di leher Himchan.

"nugu?" tanya balik Himchan.

"`kau dan Yongguk" jawab Daehyun sambil melempar tas nya ke tempat duduknya.

"kita? Jangan bercanda Jung Daehyun" ucap Himchan sambil tertawa.

"t-tapi.."

Perkataan Daehyun terpotong saat Himchan tiba-tiba bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jongup" panggil Himchan sambil tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Jongup yang kini sedang berjalan melewati kelas mereka.

"apa-apaan ini? baru saja aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan mu dan sekarang dia tengah menggoda Jongup?" tanya Daehyun kepada Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum, memakai headset pada telinganya dan mulai membaca buku didepannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dari Daehyun.

.

Disana, sosok itu tersenyum. menggamit lengan pemuda disampingnya namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda diujung sana yang tengah membaca buku.

"jadi, kau mau ke kantin hyung?" tanya pemuda disampingnya.

"ne.. " jawabnya sambil mengikat lebih erat lengan pemuda itu..

.

Kita tidak akan pernah terikat

Tidak akan..

Tapi..

Kita mencintai satu sama lain..

.

Dan itu cukup..

:

:

:

END

RnR juseyooo..


End file.
